The History of Us
by casisabamf
Summary: Dean Winchester is not to thrilled to have to take an art history class, but unfortunately he needs it graduate. Good thing the teacher isn't too hard on the eyes. If only he could get over that nervousness. College AU (Posted in parts as written)
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester groaned as he sat down in the uncomfortable lecture hall chair. The only reason he was taking an art history class was because it was required for graduation. His mother had practically told him there was no way he wasn't going to graduate college because he didn't want to take one stupid class. He had learned at an early age not to mess with his mother if he wanted to live to breath another day. Besides, he was only one semester away from graduation and art history couldn't be that bad right?

Dean watched aimlessly as other people began to file in. He sat up slightly when he noticed all of hot girls walking in. If he would have known there would be this many attractive girls in this class, he would have taken it a long time ago. His love life didn't need any help, but hey. The more choices the better in his eyes.

Dean watched as a very attractive blonde girl sat in front of him. His thoughts of her were interrupted by a text message from Sam, who was doing the typical first day of freshman year freak out. He opened it and sent his brother a quick text telling him to stop being such a worrywart and that he was bust at the moment. It wasn't like the kid was going to have a problem in school any way. As far as Dean was concerned, Sam was a friggin' genius. He'd gotten a 35 on his ACT and offers to go to every school he applied too. But Sammy had decided to go close to home. His excuse was their parents needed him around. But Dean knew it was because they couldn't afford sending him anywhere else.

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and looked back up at the blonde, giving her a nice smile. The soft hi he got in return made him grin even wider. Dean was definitely going to have to get her number after class. His phone buzzed again. Dean groaned Sam was going to have to deal with his unreasonable fears himself. He was about to move up to sit next to the girl when a flustered looking, fairly handsome man (Dean saw nothing wrong with noticing another man's attractiveness) walked in. Dean wasn't the only one to notice. All of the girls in the room sat up in their seats a little straighter. He even saw a couple of them stick their chests out further like that was going to get the guy's attention.

Dean was about to move his backpack so the guy could sit next to him, when Mr. Flustered continued to the front of the classroom. The flustered guy set his briefcase down and began to mess with the computer. Dean thought there was no way this guy was his professor. He was far too attractive and too young to be teaching such a boring course.

"Winchester." Dean looked over as his backpack was thrown on the floor. "See your ass got stuck in this class too."

Dean laughed as Gabriel sat next to him. They were roommates freshman year and always had sort of a love/hate relationship. Mainly because Gabriel always left candy wrappers scattered around the room and was always playing some sort of prank on Dean. It got kind of old after a while.

"Hey. At least there's a good selection in here." Dean made sure only Gabriel heard him. Couldn't have blondie hearing what he was talking about.

"Got that right." Gabriel's eyes wandered up to the attractive flustered guy who seemed to be having some problems with technology. "Teach isn't too hard on the eyes either."

"Whatever you say man." Dean was not going to admit he agreed. Gabriel would pick up the old argument that Dean was bi. He was just tired of hearing it, even if sometimes (especially in cases like this) he thought that could be true. Couldn't let Gabe have the upper hand though.

The duo's conversation was interrupted by the static of someone messing with a microphone. They looked up to see the flustered guy was finally ready to start the class.

"Um – hi." He sounded just as flustered as he looked, which wasn't a good thing in a room this size.

Dean leaned over towards Gabe. "This flustered thing is going to get real old real fast." Gabe just snorted.

"My name – uh – is Castiel Novak. You can call me Castiel or Mr. Novak. Whatever you're comfortable with." He chuckled nervously. "Anyways. I am your Graduate Student teacher this semester. At the beginning of every class I'll pass around an attendance sheet so just sign your name. Let's get on with this. Right?" Mr. Novak smiled at everyone, only getting blank stares in return. "Okay. Let's start with the syllabus."

Dean leaned back in his chair as Novak began to go on about the course syllabus and other boring first day of class type of things. Gabriel began to doze off next to him. The class didn't get any easier for Novak as class went on. He kept stuttering and awkwardly pausing when he got no response to any of his questions. Dean felt so bad for the guy he had to look away, but not bad enough to speak up. He had no idea what Novak was talking about anyways. His eyes drifted back over to blondie who caught him staring. He just shot her another smile, which he was sure brought a blush to her cheeks this time. He grinned even wider as she turned around and handed him a piece of paper with her name and number on it. Dean always loved when it was that easy. Made him have to do less work.

The rest of the class went by like a blur. More awkward pauses and stumbles from Novak and trying to keep Gabe from snoring. Before he knew it, Novak was ushering them out of the hall with some reminder about the reading they had to have for the next class. Dean nudged Gabe, who jumped awake.

"What'd I miss?" Gabriel groggily stated.

"Same old same old. Aside from the 20 pages we have to read by next class."

"You mean we are _supposed _to read."

"Right. I'll see you next time loser."

"Later asshole." Gabe waved as he walked off.

Dean gathered his things and looked up to see the blonde girl waving to him. He vaguely remembered from the note she'd passed him that her name was Jo. At least he'd hoped that's what he'd read. He waved back and she held up her fingers telling him to call her. Dean nodded and gave her a thumbs up. There was no way he was going to forget that. She was too damn hot.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the exit. As Dean was opening the door, he heard the sound of a bunch of paper fall everywhere and a muttered 'dammit.' He turned around and saw Mr. Novak attempting to pick up the contents of his bag that had fallen everywhere. Dean sighed and turned around to help. He set his bag down and began to pick up the massive amount of notes Novak seemed to have with him.

"Thank you." Novak sounded somewhat embarrassed and Dean didn't blame him after that train wreck of a class.

"No problem. You know Mr. Novak you should loosen up a bit. The more nervous you are the less likely anyone else is going to give a rats ass about what you have to say. Take this from a professional day dreamer." Dean gave the man a reassuring smile. He had no idea why he cared so much. Maybe it was the guilt of how horrible that lecture had gone. Yeah that was it. It had nothing to do with the fact that Dean really did find him incredibly attractive.

Novak smiled. "It's a lot easier said than done Mr…"

"Winchester. And please just call me Dean."

"Right. Dean. Well thanks for the help and advice. And don't forget to do the reading for next class."

Dean chuckled and handed his stack of papers over. "Right. The reading."

Dean headed back for the door. "And Dean." He turned to face Novak again. "Tell your friend not to fall asleep in my class again. His snores are going to distract the other students."

Dean laughed. "I'll make sure to let him know. Later Novak."

Maybe this class wouldn't be so terribly bad. He looked down at his phone and groaned. Twenty texts from Sam. Geez. That boy worried too much. He texted his brother to meet him for lunch in ten minutes. Sam had texted him his whole schedule so yeah. Dean knew that wasn't a problem.

* * *

"Eat some real food bitch." Dean said as he watched his brother munch down on a salad.

"Shut up jerk. I'd like to live past my 30s."

"Whatever. So what the hell was the reason for you texting me fifty bajillion times?" He took a bite of his burger and stared his little brother down.

"I was lost. I couldn't find the building for my criminal justice class. Thanks for not answering and making me miss it by the way."

"I was in class dude."

"Like you haven't texted in class before." Sam said giving him a quality bitchface.

"I don't text in class all the time."

"Oh right. I forgot about the classes where A) there's a girl you're trying to sleep with or B) where the teacher is incredibly attractive. Which one was it this time?"

"Both." Gabriel said practically coming out of nowhere; ignoring the awkward look Sam was giving him.

"Sam, Gabe. Gabe, Sam. Gabe was my roommate freshman year and Sam's my little brother."

"That asshole who was always pulling pranks on you that you bitched about almost everyday?" Sam asked, looking Gabriel over.

"Yep. Anyways I saw you sitting over here and I didn't want to be the lame ass eating in the dining hall by myself. And back to your previous question. Dean got a girl's number, a very attractive girl I might add, and couldn't keep his eyes off of the teacher, who was a very attractive man." Gabriel smirked, earning him a swift kick from Dean under the table. "Ouch. Watch it Winchester."

"So which one was the bigger distraction Dean? The teacher or the hot chick?" Sam smirked, but stopped as soon as he saw the look on Dean's face. "I'm just joking. Jeez. Calm down."

"I wasn't distracted by the teacher in that way. I just felt bad for the guy because he was so damn nervous he couldn't' stop stuttering. And by the way, that hot chick gave me her number. I'm gonna call her and set up a date with her later this week so yeah. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to."

He got up and stormed over to the dish tubs. Dean didn't really have a class to go to. He just didn't want to listen to anymore of this crap. He could barely admit to himself that he found Novak attractive, there was no way he was going to open up about something like that to his brother and Gabe. Never. He waved as he walked back towards the table on his way out. He pulled out the slip of paper with Jo's number on it. He was going to call her and set up a date with her right now.

* * *

_Thoughts? Kind of just a beta test._


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later and Dean found himself sitting next to Jo in art history. She hadn't seemed to mind that he'd called her almost immediately. Hell, she sounded incredibly excited about it and he didn't blame her. She did get to go out with him after all. The backpack thrown down by his feet signaled Gabriel's arrival.

"Winchester. Girl that knows Winchester." Gabe smirked.

"My name's Jo." She said somewhat smugly.

"Whatever. So Dean-o, think Teach will stutter less this class? Or should we count how many times he says um?"

"Oh hush Gabe. Everyone has first day jitters."

"And you're not standing up from him because you find him attractive."

Dean glared at Gabriel, who was smirking like a madman. He looked back over at Jo. She just raised her eyebrow.

"You think Novak's attractive?"

Dean awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, making a mental note to punch the now giggling Gabriel. "Kinda, but that's not-"

She put up her finger signaling him to stop talking. "That makes two of us."

Jo grinned and looked back down at her notebook, scribbling the date and such. Dean just shrugged and looked at Gabe. He arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"Lucky." Gabriel groaned and leaned back in his chair. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must get comfortable so I can sleep through this god awful class."

"Try not to snore this time. I'm not saving your ass."

"Aww. Someone wants to get in Teach's pants doesn't he."

"Oh shut up Gabriel." Dean swiftly kicked him.

"Dean. I don't think that is proper classroom behavior." Dean turned around to face the owner of the gravelly voice.

"Right. Sorry Mr. Novak." He was slightly embarrassed after the conversation he'd just had.

Novak gave Dean a small smile. He turned to Gabriel, who was biting his lip to hold back his laughter. "And I expect you're going to stay awake today. Your snores are rather disturbing to the rest of the group."

Dean just busted out laughing without even trying to stop. Gabriel looked completely off guard. Gabe grumbled something under his breath. He just leaned back further in his chair. Dean knew there was no way his friend was going to stay awake today. It was a miracle if Gabe stayed awake in the classes he actually was interested in.

Novak started the class. It was a normal lecture with Novak alluding to the pages they were supposed to have read for homework. Of course, Dean had actually read them. But he would never tell anyone that. Gabriel drifted off into soft sleep beside him and Jo aimlessly doodled on her notebook.

Dean on the other hand was completely taken in by what Novak was talking about. It wasn't that the subject was interesting; it was actually boring as all hell. But the animated way in which Novak talked about it made Dean realize how much the guy actually loved art history. And that was enough to make it interesting for Dean to listen to.

At one point he found himself getting lost in the animated expression on his teacher's face. Every little smile brought crinkles around Novak's eyes, which were bright with excitement about primitive art. Who would have thought someone could get so excited by such a thing? Dean was so lost in watching in Novak talk about the class, he had forgotten to take notes. Before he knew it, the lights in the lecture hall were coming up and everyone was shuffling to get out of there as fast as they could.

Dean pulled his eyes away from Novak to start gathering his things. He was going to regret not taking notes later, but how was he supposed to pay attention with Novak teaching the class. Maybe he should drop it because sticking around was just going to land him a big fat F. He gave Gabe a swift kick in the shin to wake his buddy up.

"Miss anything?"

"Not really. But there's a puddle of drool on your face."

Gabe just rolled his eyes and threw his bag over his shoulder. "Later Winchester. Jo."

Dean had completely forgotten about Jo. And it was not like Dean Winchester to forget about a very attractive girl that had been sitting next to him the entire lesson. He turned around and gave her one of his drop-dead smiles.

"Did that lesson suck or what?" Jo said, returning his grin with a flirty one of her own.

Dean shrugged. "It wasn't that bad."

"Yeah it was. Anyways. Wanna get some lunch?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Uh –" Dean caught a glance of Novak at the front, gathering his things. "Not today. Kinda promised my nerdy little brother I'd show him around a bit."

Jo let out a sigh. "Rain check?"

"Rain check. Bye Jo."

"See ya Dean."

She waved and headed out of the room. Once again, leaving Dean alone in the giant lecture hall with Mr. Novak. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He'd basically just spent the whole lecture ogling the man. He threw his bag over his shoulder and started to head out the door.

"Hold the door please, Dean."

Dean mentally groaned. Of course he couldn't get out of class without a close encounter with Novak. He held the door and waited for Novak to exit the lecture hall.

"Thank you. My hands are pretty full."

"No problem." Dean nodded. He started to head out into the main part of the building. Unfortunately, Novak seemed to be going the same direction.

"So tell me the truth-" Dean turned to look at Novak. "That lecture wasn't horrible right?"

Dean could tell by the look on Novak's face that the man was actually nervous that he was bad at his job.

"Nah it wasn't horrible persay…"

"Dean. Man to man. The truth."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle. "Let's just say it was as interesting as primitive art can be. But you also gotta realize you're asking a guy who's only taking this class because he's required to for graduation next semester."

"Which is exactly why you're the best person to ask. If you aren't at all interested, how's someone who actually likes the subject supposed to be interested?" A frown tugged slightly at the corner of Novak's mouth.

"Hey. If anyone was paying attention, they could tell how much you care about the subject. Heck. That's the only reason I actually paid attention today. Keep that up and more people might decide not to nap."

Dean couldn't help but smile as Novak's face was overtaken by the biggest grin Dean had ever seen.

"Well I hope you're right Dean." Novak stopped at the elevator. "This is where I leave you. I will see you in class on Monday?" It was a question, not a statement. It was like Novak knew Dean was considering dropping.

"Yep. And I'll actually try and keep my friend awake this time."

Novak chuckled. "Why do I feel like that is almost impossible?"

"Because it is?" Dean chuckled too. "See ya Novak."

"Goodbye Dean."

Dean turned and left Novak to go wherever he was going. Again he couldn't help but think this class was going to be hard to pass. Not because of the material, but because he thought he might be developing a crush on the teacher. He shook the thoughts from his head as his phone buzzed. It was Sammy.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a minute Bitch."

He hung up and sighed. It was going to be a long semester.

* * *

_I apologize for sucking at updating. It is on my profile and my other stories are in the same state. I haven't forgotten. Don't worry._


	3. PLACEHOLDER ANNOUNCEMENT

This is just a placeholder. I am currently working on updating everything again. I would like to apologize for the wait. I moved home from school and fell behind. There's a reason there is that warning about failing at updating on my blog.


End file.
